


La luna del serpente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco e Luna in una uscita di Hogsmade.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge.Fandom: Harry PotterPersonaggi: Draco, LunaPrompt:"Di solito smetti di credere alla luna quando sorge il sole?"





	La luna del serpente

La luna del serpente  
  
Draco sfilò gli occhiali dal viso di Luna, chinò il capo e li guardò, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Davvero credi nei gorgosprizzi?” domandò. Alzò il capo e guardò Luna. Il vento gelido le faceva ondeggiare i capelli biondi intorno al volto e la sciarpa con i colori dei Corvonero.  
Malfoy piegò il capo. Osservò i fiocchi di neve cadere oltre il viso arrossato della Lovegood.  
“Perché, tu no?” domandò la giovane.  
Draco annuì e Luna sporse in avanti il capo, i suoi occhi sporgenti fissarono il Serpeverde.  
“Di solito smetti di credere alla luna quando sorge il sole? Ti basta non vederla per non crederci?” chiese.  
Draco le accarezzò il viso.  
“Potrei anche credere nei gorgosprizzi, se è _la mia luna_ a dirmi che devo crederci” sussurrò con voce roca.


End file.
